


Have & Hold

by Moonlit_Instant



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Instant/pseuds/Moonlit_Instant
Summary: Aglovale and Percival have an intimate moment while Aglovale struggles with the prospect of sharing his little brother with the world at large.
Relationships: Aglovale/Percival (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Have & Hold

**Author's Note:**

> A small fic based on a convo I had with a fellow AgloPercy connoisseur! Percival is around 20/21 here, within the normal canon timeline.
> 
> Please make sure to read the tags before deciding whether to continue! 
> 
> If you read it, I hope you enjoy!!

Aglovale hissed as Percival poured the alcohol over his knuckles. “Sorry,” Percival offered softly. “We’re almost done.” The solution ran pink with blood down his fingers, dripping into the bucket between his feet. Percival grabbed the cloth resting on his knee and dabbed gingerly at Aglovale’s hands to dry off the remainder of the solution, seeming to feel his older brother’s pain with every wince he elicited.

“It’s not your fault. I let my emotions get the better of me.” _Again._ Aglovale watched Percival’s hands deftly bandage his own, wrapping the fabric taut around his knuckles, maintaining a firm but gentle hand. 

“There’s no denying that.” Percival cut the bandage off from the roll, tying it off and letting Aglovale’s hand rest in both of his. “Still, Aglovale… You know I’ll do this every time, but… You don’t have to.” Percival slid his chair closer to Aglovale’s, lifting his brother’s hand to his lips to lay a ghost of a kiss along the backs of his fingers. “I’m already yours. We’ve got enough to fight for without fighting over each other, right?”

Aglovale smiled, freeing his hand from Percival’s to cup his face. Percival leaned into the contact happily, feeling Aglovale’s fingers playing slowly, aimlessly through his hair, the gentleness contrasted by the roughness of the bandages separating his hand from Percival’s cheek. “I know. Nothing will change that.” Aglovale paused. “People like that just don’t have a right to look at you that way. To think about you that way. They only think they do.” He sighed and fell silent again. “We should go to bed. It’s already late.”

Percival let the change of subject slide. “Of course. I suppose you’re better off than he is, but I know you’ve been working hard lately with this Feendrache affair.” He moved forward to catch Aglovale in a chaste kiss before standing up, gently pulling his brother up by his bandaged hand. He kissed Aglovale once more before pulling back to undress. He made quick work of his own casual attire before sitting on the bed, and took the chance to watch Aglovale follow suit. 

He loved seeing Aglovale like this. His love and admiration would transform into awe at the sight of his brother bared before him – golden hair hanging softly over broad shoulders, every muscle more sharply defined than his own, skin made only more achingly beautiful to him by the few scars marking his torso. “I’m glad you weren’t hurt more seriously.” Percival’s voice broke the comfortable silence, a note of concern breaking through and startling Aglovale before he recomposed himself, flashing a smile down at Percival.

“I must truly have failed as a brother today, to make my Percival worry so.” Now undressed to his underwear, he went to Percival and straddled his hips, pulling him close and letting his chin rest on the top of his little brother’s head. “Can you forgive me?”

“Of course, you brute.” Percival was silent for a moment, enjoying the closeness – bare chests warming each other, Aglovale’s arms holding him securely, his hair tickling his shoulders, his hardness growing against his stomach – “I mean, that is… Only if you let me pay you back. I can’t let you get hurt _defending my honour_ and not even reward you.” Percival was glad his face was buried in Aglovale’s chest, as he felt heat rush to his cheeks at the low rumble of his brother’s laugh, felt as much as heard.

“Is that so?” Aglovale lifted himself from Percival, twisting around him to lay back onto the bed. He was quickly joined by Percival, holding himself over Aglovale with his fiery hair dangling above his face.

“It is. It’s the least I can do, right? Just let me treat you tonight.” Percival let a smug smile slip as he straightened up, straddling Aglovale’s legs and gently sliding his boxers off, all too aware of how his brother felt under him as he lifted his hips to aid the process. The sight of Aglovale fully exposed and hardening under him only urged him to speed things up, and he quickly discarded his own boxers before lowering himself once again to meet Aglovale.

Wrapping a hand around his older brother’s length, he slowly started to stroke him to his full size, quickly earning a pleased sigh from Aglovale. His lips stayed parted, red eyes losing themselves in Percival’s, and Percival took the invitation, taking Aglovale’s mouth in a hungry kiss as he adjusted himself, lining his cock up against Aglovale’s. Grabbing both loosely with his free hand while his other ran aimlessly, desperately through Aglovale’s hair as their kiss deepened, Percival started to fuck into his hand, losing himself in the friction between him and his brother.

Aglovale couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Percival above him, already seeming to lose himself in his own pleasure as he ground them together. “You don’t need your hand there, do you?” Aglovale asked teasingly.

“Of – of course not.” Percival’s voice came out breathy as he took the challenge. He slid his hand slowly up Aglovale’s side, ghosting his fingertips against the sensitive skin and earning a thrust of his brother’s hips into his in retaliation for the ticklish feeling Aglovale could never admit was threatening his composure. Percival’s hand came to rest Aglovale’s chest, and he used the leverage to push himself up, adjusting himself to straddle him before continuing, letting his thumb play gently at Aglovale’s nipple and taking one of his brother’s hands into his own, holding it down to the bed by his side. He felt Aglovale’s other hand grab his arm lightly and relished the extra contact as he continued.

Aglovale wasn’t used to this view; since they’d started doing this, he had grown used to taking Percival, but now, with his little brother pinning him down like this, chasing his pleasure with stuttering hips against his own as he ran his smaller length against Aglovale’s below him – Aglovale couldn’t help but want more of this. Even now, having barely started, he could hear Percival’s pleasure mounting, the song of high pitched whines and moans gracing his ears. 

This was exactly what he had hoped for. Percival, despite the need driving him, was taking care to keep them lined up, and without his hand to guide him, his thrusts had to stay light and shallow in order for him to share the pleasure with his brother as he was so eager to. Aglovale relished the tantalizing display of Percival above him, his blush creeping down his neck and onto his shoulders, threatening to outshine the red of his hair as his posture failed him, bringing his face closer to Aglovale’s. 

Aglovale wasn’t as close to the edge as he knew Percival was, but the sights and sounds of his little brother approaching his climax spurred him on, and he began to rock his hips up into Percival’s, pulling even more whines from his throat as he buried his face in Aglovale’s shoulder, letting him run his hand through the red locks. Before long, he felt Percival speed up, losing his rhythm and pressing himself hard into Aglovale, bringing him all the closer too.

“You feel so good like this, Percival.” Aglovale praised him as he felt his pleasure mounting alongside his brother’s, and, as if on command, he felt warmth spread across his abdomen as Percival lost himself in the praise, bringing Aglovale over the edge as he rode out his own pleasure. Percival lifted his head, looking through hazy eyes down into Aglovale’s. Hot breaths filled the space between them. Percival soon retreated, bringing himself farther down Aglovale’s body before surprising him by lowering his mouth to the mixed remnants of their climax splashed across his stomach, licking a line upwards from his abdomen. “Percival–” Aglovale tried to object.

“Please.” Percival cut him off. “I want – I want to taste you. All of you.” Aglovale fell silent, and Percival felt his hand pull his hair back behind his shoulders before letting it stay there, stroking the crimson locks tenderly as Percival relished the taste of their pleasure, salty and thick on his tongue. Aglovale was already hardening again, and a rush of pride ran through Percival at the effect he was having; he made a mental note of the reaction, looking forward to the next chance he’d have. Finishing his cleanup all too soon, he brought himself back up to lay atop his brother, placing a lazy kiss that Aglovale quickly deepened as they shared their taste.

Percival soon shifted onto his side, wrapping his arms around Aglovale and feeling his brother return the gesture. Aglovale had been right about them needing to sleep, and as they came down from their shared high, both could feel fatigue rejoining them. Aglovale pulled a blanket over them before wrapping his arms around Percival once more, and Percival let himself melt into the embrace– the familiar comfort of his brother’s chest, ever broader than his own, flush against him while his arms held them as close as nature could allow them to be.

Aglovale smiled as sleep took Percival, his grip loosening and breath evening out only minutes after he had put out the lamps for the night. It was as adorable as it was admirable, Aglovale thought. He had never been able to surrender to sleep with anything approaching the same ease, and tonight would be no exception. 

His mind wandered to the letter from Feendrache still sitting in his night table’s drawer. He had been entirely too on edge ever since receiving it, and his thoughts wandered yet again to how he might stall or refuse the proposal therein. As beneficial as it might be, the thought of sending his Percival away upon such a request pained him, and even as he held him in his arms, he felt stress coiling tightly in his chest at the prospect. He would find a way to refuse, to stall, to negotiate – anything, he thought. He had no choice.

Aglovale pressed a kiss to Percival’s forehead, wrapping a leg around him and pulling him closer still. He had no choice.


End file.
